Solace
Solace is the main antagonist of the MMORPG video game, Elsword, and is the El Master of the Sun. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Solace vs Xemnas * Solace vs Gilgamesh Possible Opponents * Doctor Doom * Gilgamesh (Fate Series) * Riku * Master Xehanort * Xemnas History The Solace Clan Solace, was a child of the Solace clan originally with the name Perrihart. He was born of a different mother than his sibling, his mother was a Rubenian, a bloodline scattered all across the continent with an extreme talent for manipulating El energy. Due to this, he became an outcast with all of his other siblings who grew jealous of his natural gift, especially his half-brother Siegmund. The events all started when he met with his adopted sister Harnier in the castle garden. She has been beaten and bullied by Siegmund's guard. Noticing that the jewel on Harnier necklace had gone missing, Perrihart faced the guards responsible and retrieve the jewel back as well as demanding that call his his brother. This would not be the end of Siegmund's abuse towards Harnier as the event would happen again. Harnier pleaded that he and Siegmund would not fight, which Perrihart agreed to on his mother's necklace. However, Perrihart would go back on his promise facing with his brother. The two locked swords and Perrihart was even on the winning end, however, when Perrihart let his guard down, Siegmund took the opportunity to strike. Harnier however stepped in and repelled Siegmund. When Harnierwent to heal and apologize to Perrihart, their necklaces began to resonate with each other, this is when Perrihart realized that Harnier was a descendant of the Rubenian just like he was. Not wanting to concern Harnier he said that they should leave the area. Siegmund's Plan After, Siegmund had kidnapped Harnier, Perrihart attempted to meet with his adopted sister however could not find her. Hearing his sister's cries, Perrihart confronted Siegmundattempting to steal her El energy in order to become the most powerful El user in the family and become the Master of Sun in place of Perrihart. Refusing to allow Siegmund to harm Harnier, Perrihart fired a powerful beam of El energy with fatally wounded Siegmund and his brother soon collapsed dead. Perrihart rushed toward Harnier, the girl was concerned for the boy until she noticed that Siegmund had been killed. Perrihart was concerned that the event would repeat themselves as he believed his siblings would do the same. He planned with Harnier to run away on Ishamel's Night when everybody else would be distracted by the arrival of the new El Lady. Ishmael's Night Perrihart was waiting in the garden for Harnier so they could leave, growing inpatient and concerned, Perrihart went to go get Harnier himself. As he approached Harnier's room, he noticed a strange light. A passerby mentioned that the next El Lady had been chosen. As Perrihart approached, he was stopped by an El Priest who told him that the El Lady's successor had been chosen. The priests were escorting Harnier out of the property and into a carriage. Perrihart refused to accept it and rushed into to try and save her. He was stopped my his clan's guards as Harnier was taken away. El Master of the Sun Since that day, time has stood still for Perrihart, he longed to see Harnier once again. He trained and in time became the next in line to attain the right of the El Master of the Sun, Master Solace. On his initiation ceremony, he was able to see Harnier, however he was saddened by her cold expression. The following days he wondered if she had simply chosen to forget him, if she had devoted herself. He longed for the days before she was taken. Then Solace was greeted by another master, Master Ebalon who told hem about the Illuminous Phenomenon, that the El Lady will have her emotions, memories, and sense of self slowly taken away until she becomes one with the El, something he admits is an unfortunate fate. One day, Solace confronted Harnier, telling her that time has stopped for him since the day she left, and that he still want to leave with her. Solace tells her that he doesn't want her memories and emotions to fade away. The El Lady, tells him that she has a duty to govern and is responsible for the El and the continent. She tells Solace that she can't put the continent in danger for her own happiness, and that he should do the same. As the Harmony Festival approaches, Solace, meets with Denif about incidents surrounding the El Lady. Denif tells Solace about the events of the previous El Lady for a hundred years ago when Henir zealots attacked the El Lady and caused to the El to go on a rampage and nearly annihilate the continent. He was thankful that the events didn't quite repeat themselves and the current El Lady was unharmed. Solace asks Denif about these Henir zealots, Denif replies that they're a group of extremists who believe that Henir is the true god and wishes to eradicate anything not born from Henir, one of their main targets is the goddess serving under Elia, Ishmael. Solace grows concerned that the El Lady may be attacked again and not wanting her to become one with the El, devices a plan to build a machine which stabilize the El in her place. El Master and the Harmony Festival After the Nasod War ended and the El Lady restored the diminishing El, six powerful Ellians were appointed as the masters of the six types of elemental El, fire, water, earth, wind, sun, and moon. Solace was appointed as the Master of the Sun. Alongside his fellow El Masters, they sought to find the new El Lady and did so. From then onward, Solace governed his land and brought the people of Elrios the prosperity of the Sun. Every three years, during the Harmony Festival, when all life in Elrios is at peace with one another, the El Masters actual are at work the hardest during this time. While the Sun and the Moon are one in the sky the El is at its most unstable and the El Masters and El Lady do their best to keep the El in balance. However, everything changed one Harmony Festival. It is said that Solace felt sympathy towards the El Lady who had to watch over the El. He attacked the El Tower and disappeared with the El Lady never to be seen in Elrios ever again. Solace's followers soon disputed with the guards of the tower soon after the incident but the El began to become unstable. Among the chaos of the situation the worst was just about to come, the El exploded and shattered into thousands due to Solace and the El Lady being absent. Solace in Elysion Through unknown means, Solace made his way with an unconscious El Lady to Elysion. Solace had arrived to Elysion during a meteor shower assaulting the city, he helped defend the city with his immense powers, he protected the city from the meteor shower with eases to Adrian Nasod's amazement. Solace soon found himself taking refuge in Elysion, Herjuno however felt suspicious of Solace. Adrian however blinded by his fascination towards the El Lady planned to replace Herjuno with Herbaon. Solace and his goons suspicious of Herjuno, attacked the boy and threw him off Elysion into Atlas. After Herjuno had been disposed of, Solace had requested a stay in Adrian's Abode as well as a hibernation capsule of himself and the El Lady. Adrian eager to investigate the El Lady for himself gladly complied to Solace's demands. Solace eventually heard wind of Adrian's attempt to hack into the El Lady's hibernation pod and became outraged at Adrian. In a fit of rage, Solace decided shut off Adrian's Abode by placing barriers not only blocking off anybody from entering or exiting, but to also cut off any signals from entering of leaving the palace so his plans would not be jeopardized. While in Elysion, Solace came into contact with an Elysion Nasod named Dekal who would begin to work under Solace. Requiring high quality Diceon ore, Solace sent Dekal down to Atlas in order to steal supplies of Diceon to be shipped directly to Solace. Chapter 21: The Other Dimensional World While the El Search Party made their way to the Diceon Research Lab in Diceon Mines, they found themselves confronted by Dekal in the middle of a transmission with Solace. Chapter 23: What's Happening in Elysion? While the El Search Party traveled through the Celestial Crossroads, Elsword feels a dark presence in the air followed by Elesis getting a severe headache. Chung soon pointed out a strange sigil in the distance. Little did they know, the sigil was Solace. Solace stated his surprise that Elsword had made it so far. He commends Elsword for coming this far however says that they had come too early, too weak. He offers to let them life if they abandon their mission right then. He scoffs at them still playing with their childish El Search Party. Elesis firmly refuses Solace's negotiation. Certain that he won't sway the El Search Party, Solace's projection disappears and the two statues guarding the city of Elysion in the Celestial Crossroads, Herna Over and Herna Shield come to life under the influence of Solace. Chapter 25: The Sun of Dark Flames ☀The entire time, it is revealed that Solace had been using the high quality Diceon and the city's main power supply to create a giant El. The energy that the large El gave off is whatEve describes as unimaginable, and what Elsword describes as feeling like the ancient El of the past, the original El, which Eve confirms having lived prior to the El Explosion. When the El Search Party found themselves in Solace's chamber, they see the El Lady off in the distance. With Elesis experiencing more headaches, Solace tells the group that she is reacting to the El Lady as her successor. He greets the El Search Party having made it this far, Elsword soon realized the voice was that of Solace. Elsword demands to know what he is doing to Elesis. However, Solace reiterates what he had said before. He states that all the choices that had lead up to this point were all up to Elsword. While he was able to come this far, his actions had merely delayed the inevitable. He asks how their El Search Party game was before preparing to bring an end to them as their final test. To test the justice they hold and the power of Elsword and his friends. Chapter 26: Past and Future After the battle, Solace he decided to show Elsword the truth. Everything went white and he showed the true story of the El Lady and himself. After witnessing the Halted Sun's Memory, it was just Elsword and Solace. Solace knew that Elsword was well aware of the events that were to soon follow. Elsword wanted to know what Solace wanted. Solace asks Elsword what he felt when viewing through his memories, he tells him that Harnier had locked herself in her coma like state since the El Explosion. Solace reveals that he believes that the world shouldn't have to rely on the El. Elsword tells him that the world needs the El to survive, that they've been trying to find the El Lady to restore peace to the world to when the El wasn't destroyed. He tells Elsword that if she was able to restore the El, she would only be fated to become a component of it. Solace tells Elsword that he has the power to change the future, that his unparalleled ability to resonate with the El. Elsword was reluctant, to stray from his friends and comrades. Solace tells him that if he wishes for the El to be restored, the events will simply repeat themselves with Elesis becoming the new El Lady. Solace reveals that he aims to create a world where one major El doesn't exist, that he wants to connect Ruben's El and the six major El's as well as the energy of the people to create a world where they don't have to depend on El. Elsword is uncertain such a radical plan would work, however Solace says that the choice is up to Elsword, as he is the Guardian of El. He could defeat Solace and wish the El restored, but have the cycle repeat itself starting with Elesis, or break the cycle and try to create a new world. Solace comments that Elsword and his friends have bested countless foes and rivaled Demon Generals, but they did not do so with their power alone, but with the bonds they've forge with everybody they've met. That a small chosen minority cannot change the world, but that all life can. Solace leaves the choice for Elsword, the option he believes will benefit all of Elrios. With Elsword's friends brought into Solace's realm. Solace trusts that Elsword will choose the future he truly desires. With his friends by his side in full support with whatever decision he makes. Elsword tells Solace his decison. "That was... the beginning of everything." Chapter 27 Elsword decided for himself that neither options suited him. He told Solace that if he decided to follow his plan, he would just eventually use up all the Diceon and bring the end of Elysion. Elsword couldn't let Elysion be sacrificed either, for Yuno, Herbaon, and everybody. Solace asks if he plans to reinstate the cycle of the El Lady with Elesis being its first victim. Elsword remembered that Solace had said that he was connected to the El, Elsword decided to sacrifice himself for the El. Solace found Elsword's plan too radical and impossible, however Elsword would not back down from his choice, one that would protect his friends, family, and everybody. Elsword made his decision and activated the Diceon core. Elsword poured his energy into the El and all the El fragments around the world reunited into one. In that moment, Solace injected the El with Diceon in order to stabilize it and prevent the El from consuming Elsword. Back in the real world, the rest of the El Search Party had wondered what was going on, a massive energy had spawned from Elrios. Solace told them that the original El must have recombined and Elianode had been rebuilt. He tells the group that Elsword used all his energy to restore the El and is probably inside of it. Ara notices a light coming from Hernia's capsule, Solace looked over in shock. He rushed to Hernia's side and was surprised to see her finally awaken. Solace concerns himself over Hernia saying that she should rest, though she insisted that she was fine before confronting the El Search Party of the situation. Solace tells the group that he had injected Diceon energy into the El to prevent Elsword from being consumed immediately. Hernia tells the group that they should go to Elianode and seek out the dragon El Master, Denif, for help. Add asks if the two were going to Elianode with them, but Solace declines, saying that he is no longer fit to be and El Master and wanting to stay alongside Hernia. Hernia insisted she go, but Solace told her he doesn't want to risk her joining with the El again, and saying that they still have unfinished business here. Solace and Hernia came to the conclusion that they must investigate who was responsible for causing the El to explode, now that Elianode had been restored, the culprits most likely returned as well. Abilities *Teleport: Solace can blink across the map at will. *Mana Break: Solace can mana break, much like players, allowing him to avoid soaking in attacks and even gives him a few moments of invisibility just like players. This does not actually decrease his MP and he will use this very frequently. *Slash Combo: Perform several consecutive slashes finishing by launching targets. *Sword Fall Combo: Summon multiple swords which will strike the ground at a diagonal angle. He will follow up with a series of slashes launching players into the air then sending a series of swords flying forwards. *Rising Slashes: Solace will create a suction vortex dealing multiple hits then cause a blade to pierce out of the ground in front and behind himself. After he may summon six more blades in a circle around himself. He may follow that by sending two large flaming blades outwards across the map. *Rising Wave: Summon three swords in front of himself. *Heal':' Solace will heal a certain amount of HP after a certain intervals, this will cost him one of his power gauges. *Counter Slash':' Solace counters after being flinched and moves forward through the player while being completely immune. The immunity lasts until Solace moves again after the slash. *Solar Flare':' Solace will surround himself with a fire shield that pushes players away which many eruptions of fire burst out all over the stage *Solar Beam':' Teleport to either the right of left side of the arena pushing players with a powerful wind before firing a massive beam or fire. Use the teleporter pads on either side of the stage to avoid the attack and get behind Solace. *Flash of Death: Using three bars of his power gauge, Solace teleports to the center of the stage and creates a blinding flash of light. This light will deals a large number of hits and cannot be mana broken. Judgement *Mark of Judgement: When a player fails a Judgement move, they will be inflicted with a debuff that reduces their damage and speed and adds one gauge to the mark. When a player clears a Judgement move successfully, they will gain a buff that increases their damage and speed and removes one gauge from the mark. When the mark is filled completely, Solace will burn HP from any player that attacks him, equal to a certain amount of the damage inflicted. *Judgement Confusion Stigma: Solace will inflict players with a sigil that counts down until it explodes. The player fails the attack if the sigil overlaps with the player upon exploding. *Judgement Darkness Flame: Solace will warp to the center of the stage, summoning 3 Dark Scabbards to the left and 3 Light Scabbards to the right. If Solace is allowed to recover 3 of these scabbards, the player fails the attack and he will cause a stage wide explosion dealing massive damage to everyone. If the player prevents this by destroying the scabbards or keeping him occupied by having him attack you, Solace will be weakened for a period of time allowing you to deal damage to him uninterrupted. *Judgement Ignition Lane: Solace sends dark swords up from the ground, knocking players up and binding them in the air. He will then warp to the center of the stage while causing the swords to fall back down and embed themselves into the ground. Solace will then detonate the swords causing a huge pillar of fire to erupt from the ground. The bind can be escaped by tapping the directional keys quickly. The player fails the attack if they are hit by the pillars of fire. One of the two flotation devices on either side of the stage will activate allowing the player to jump out of reach. Phase 2 Solace is able to use all the abilities from Phase 1 with the exception of Judgement Darkness Flame. The remaining Judgement moves will also no longer add or remove a gauge from the of Judgement but the buff and debuff will still apply. *Final Trial: Solace immediately fills up all the gauges of the of Judgement upon the start of the phase, burning HP from players as before. Players are given a 60 second time limit to attack Solace and deal as much damage as possible. Upon reaching 0, the gauge is cleared and the player "loses" the fight, but can still clear the dungeon by defeating him afterward. *Space of the Black Sun: Upon reaching 4 bars of health within the initial 60 seconds of the fight, Solace's of Judgement will grant him full immunity to any source of damage for the remainder of the initial 60 second timer, and will be removed once it reaches 0. Feats *Defeated the El Team. *Created Solace's Fortress. *Captured the El Lady. *Set all the events in motion successfully. *Moved the Earth and Heavens. Flaws *Arrogant. *Judgement can be reduced by passing them. *Vulnerable to damage once Space of the Black Sun is up, allowing him to be defeated. *Invincibility only lasts for 60 seconds. *Tends to underestimate his opponents. *Obsessed Harnier to the point that he's willing to put others and the world in danger for her safety. Gallery Solace2.png|Solace (Masked-Alt) Solace.png|Solace (Masked) Solace_Sigil.png|Solace's Sigil Solace_Poster.png|Solace's Pre-Release Poster Solace_Ingame.jpg|Solace's appearance in Solace's Fortress. 384px-Solace3.png|14-year-old Perrihart. 353px-Solace4.png|19-year-old Perrihart. 341px-Solace5.png|Perrihart after he becomes the El Master of the Sun, Solace. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Darkness Users Category:Elementals Category:Elsword Combatants Category:Final Boss Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Tragic Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes